La Luz
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Leon se ha atrevido a hacer algo, dejando sumamente confusa a Tifa. "Una luz no puede durar para siempre", había dicho él, y ella había comenzado a creer que es asi... Leon x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

_Un impulso._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aquí se presenten, claro, a excepción de los que yo haya inventado._

**Kingdom Hearts**

**La Luz**

**Capítulo I**

-_Se ha ido de nuevo._

_-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?_

_-Supongo que seguir buscando._

Sora hace una mueca con el rostro. Ella solo le dirige una tierna sonrisa.

_-Gracias por ayudar. _–Dijo ella, entregándole algo en la mano.

_-¿Y en qué momento ayudamos? _–Preguntó el castaño Sora, mirando a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, ella ya se había alejado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminaba en dirección a Radiant Garden, guardando entre sus pensamientos aquello que había ocurrido momentos antes… Cloud y Sephiroth habían desaparecido, así sin más, en el cielo, después de un gran destello de luz.

"_Ten mi luz"._

Cloud se había marchado de nuevo… había tardado tanto en encontrarlo, y, en un simple destello, lo había perdido de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se sentía triste, ni decepcionada; llevaba su bello rostro adornado con una sonrisa amplia, y sus ojos escarlatas miraban, soñadores, el cielo. Ella le había sido de ayuda, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Y estaba segura de que volvería a encontrarlo. Le prestaría su luz, para que él encontrara el camino de regreso.

_-Se ha marchado de nuevo, ¿o no?_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de tajo al escuchar aquella voz, que le resultaba conocida, por lo que ella no se alarmó demasiado; solo alzó suavemente los hombros, y miró hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

_-Aun está en su pelea, Leon. _–Dijo ella, aun sonriendo. _–Pero regresará._

Estaban en las montañas, a las afueras de la ciudad, en aquél mitico lugar donde Sora combatió contra 1000 Heartless… él se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca, casi un metro por encima de la morena, y le observaba fijamente; Tifa se sintió un poco nerviosa ante aquella mirada, que era, incluso, mucho más intensa que la de Cloud.

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? _–Inquirió Leon, con su seriedad usual, algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

_-Encontrará mi luz. Él sabe que ella solo brilla para guiarle._

León hizo una mueca indescriptible en su rostro, que ella no supo interpretar. Bajó de un gran salto, quedando frente a ella, sorprendiéndola un poco; en el rostro del castaño se miraba un gesto de decisión, que la hizo dudar.

_-¿Leon? _–Cuestionó ella, con suavidad.

León guió su Gunblade, la cual llevaba recargada sobre su hombro, apuntándola hacia ella; su mirada era decidida, y, lo peor de todo, es que la estaba comenzando a asustar. Tifa retrocedió por inercia, y frunció el entrecejo.

_-Te mostraré que tu luz no lo traerá de vuelta. _–Dijo, con su usual seriedad… pero ella notó algo distinto en ese tono de voz, como si eso le pareciera divertido.

-_¿Qué quieres…?_

La Gunblade le rozó la mejilla, pero fue solamente porque ella alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para poder esquivar el sablazo que el castaño le había lanzado. Giró su cuerpo suavemente hacia la derecha, mirando como el filo de la espalda llegaba hasta el suelo, y Leon se posicionaba a su lado.

_-¡¿Qué intentas? –_Exclamó ella, con un tenue dejo de temor en la voz.

Él no contestó. Volvió a atacarla con la espalda, obligándola a agacharse de repente; perdió el equilibrio, y cayó sentada al suelo. León clavó la espalda en el suelo, apenas a escasos centímetros de la chica, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada, que la traspasó completamente.

Tifa se dejó caer hacia atrás, en una vuelta, estirando su pierna derecha, atestando un buen golpe en el rostro del castaño, derribándolo; se incorporó en una vuelta de carro, quedando de pie, y se colocó en pose de pelea, con ambas manos empuñadas frente al rostro.

_-Si esto es lo que quieres. _–Murmuró la chica.

León se llevó la diestra al mentón, donde ella le había atestado semejante golpe… había calculado mal la fuerza de la chica; levantó la espada, y, sin más, se lanzó contra ella, atacándola con un sablazo. Sin embargo, había doblado intencionalmente la hoja, para evitar cortarla… a lo que ella desvió como si nada, dando una fuerte palmada sobre esta, apartándola del frente, y recibió tres golpes: uno en el rostro, otro en el cuello, y una potente patada en su abdomen.

_-¡Agh! _–Gritó la chica, por el esfuerzo de la última patada.

Se quedó sin aliento, retrocediendo unos pasos. Era hora de acabar con eso.

_-Leon. _–Tifa se acercó a él, con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro… tal vez se le había pasado la mano. _-¿Estás bien?_

León, que permanecía hincado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, se incorporó rápidamente, tomando ambas manos de la chica, torciéndole los brazos tras la espalda de ella, de manera que la chica quedo de frente a él, muy cerca. Tifa intentó liberarse del agarre, pero quedó totalmente inmóvil, solo mirándolo con algo de molestia.

_-Fue demasiado sencillo. _–Exclamó el castaño, dibujando en los labios una singular sonrisa, algo que nunca antes había visto en él.

_-¿Qué intentas probar? _–Cuestionó ella, totalmente estremecida por su mirada, y por _su cercanía._

_-Que una luz no puede durar por siempre. _

Tifa se estremeció, notando que el extraño abrazo por el que la tenía firmemente sujeta comenzaba a estrecharse, y su rostro sereno se acercaba a ella… como si quisiera…

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin tiempo a reaccionar, o moverse (por el fuerte abrazo en el que estaba atrapada), percibiendo el suave contacto de los labios del castaño sobre los de ella… ¿Leon la había besado? Comenzó a temblar, y, auque el beso que le obsequió apenas había durado unos instantes, fue suficiente para que se quedara completamente sin aliento.

El abrazo se aflojó de inmediato, y la sensación de aprisionamiento (¿o de abrazo?) se alejó como una brisa liviana. No tenía palabras para decirle… nada, tan solo lo miraba con una sorpresa que no cabía en ese cañón.

_-Ya no es tan brillante. _–Murmuró Leon, girando la vista hacia su derecha, ocultando parcialmente el gesto de su rostro con sus cabellos castaños. _–Al menos, ya no para él._

_-Leon. _–Murmuró Tifa, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo entero.

El joven comenzó a caminar, cargando la Bladegun sobre su hombro. Tifa lo miró alejarse, sin saber aun qué decirle… ¿por qué lo había hecho?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¿Lo has percibido?_

Estaban en medio del market Yuffie, Aerith, Cid y Leon. Miraban hacia el castillo de la reina, o las ruinas de lo que había sido el castillo, cuando la castaña murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sus compañeros la oyeran.

_-Ha terminado. _–Dijo Yuffie, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cadera.

_-Que gusto. _–Volvió a decir la de mirada esmeralda, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho.

León tenía la vista baja. También podía percibir que todo finalmente había acabado, gracias a Sora… sin embargo, había algo de duda en su cabeza.

_-Probablemente Cloud regrese a Radiant Garden. _–Aerith exclamó. _–Ya que ha acabado por fin… Ya no tiene por que perderse entre su oscuridad… podrá encontrar gracias a esa luz…_

_-¿Dónde esta Tifa?_ –Preguntó Cid, mirando a todos lados, con el cigarrillo encendido en los labios, haciendo, con éste, un montón de hilos de humo color gris claro.

_-Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto. _–La ninja se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de preocupación. –_No desde que Cloud y Sephiroth se marcharon._

Habían pasado tres días de eso… Y Leon comenzó a sentirse algo culpable por eso. Sin embargo, no mostraba algún gesto en el rostro, manteniéndose únicamente mirando hacia el suelo, con la vista azulada entrecerrada.

_-La última vez que la miré, se veía preocupada, confundida. _–Aerith exclamó, comenzando a poner nervioso al castaño. _–Se miraba algo extraña… ha estado paseando por todo el pueblo, con la vista perdida en el cielo, será que la partida de Cloud realmente le ha conmovido._

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades después de eso… en esos momentos, Leon no hacía más que pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquél momento; ¿fue realmente conveniente haberlo hecho? La chica le gustaba, pero ella siempre estuvo prendada del rubio Cloud, que ni caso le hacía… ambos, la morena y él, tenían algo en común, pero no se lo dijo…

_-Un gil por tus pensamientos. _–Exclamó Aerith, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Tengo mucho en qué pensar. _–Contestó fríamente, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa estaba sentada sobre una banca de madera, en el market, frente al puesto de helados de Rico Mcpato, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento, cuando Leon le obsequió aquel beso… sencillamente le había gustado… ¿estaba mal? Pensaba en Cloud, pero ahora estaba mucho más lejos que de costumbre.

_-Hola. _–Dijo la graciosa voz de aquél pato. _-¿Te sientes mal?_

_-Oh, claro que no. _–Sonrió con ternura la morena. _–Solo he estado pensando demasiado._

_-¿Quieres probar algo dulce pero salado? _–Dijo, ofreciéndole una paleta helada, color azul, sacada de quien sabe dónde. _–Aun no es perfecta, ¿sabes? Pero dista mucho de ser mala. Tal vez te haga sentir mejor._

Tifa aceptó la paleta helada de buena gana, haciendo que el pato diera un salto de gusto; la probó. La golosina no era esplendorosa, pero, como había dicho Rico, distaba bastante de ser mala… y, ciertamente, le hizo sentir mejor.

_-Muchas gracias. _–Sonrió la morena.

_-Solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, señorita. _–Dijo, sacándose el sombrero con un gesto de amabilidad, y regresó hacia el pequeño puesto que atendía.

Tifa se mantuvo con la sonrisa en el rostro, y la paleta en la mano derecha; miraba hacia el suelo, a sus pies, mientras probaba de nuevo la paleta con algo de lentitud. Se encontró pensando en Leon, en aquella treta que había utilizado para robarle un beso… siempre pensó que era muy serio, incluso mucho más que Cloud, y todo lo que había hecho aquel día no era propio de él. Se sonrojó levemente, pensando que realmente ella le había provocado hacer eso, que era tan atrevido.

_-Debio demorar mucho para hacerlo. _–Murmuró la chica.

_-¿Hacer qué?_

Tifa se giró a la izquierda, donde había escuchado aquella voz, mientras un intenso escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo no había nadie allí. Se giró ahora a la derecha, notando que Leon había mordido muy discretamente la paleta que llevaba en la mano. Ella le miró con sorpresa, mientras un intenso rubor había subido hacia sus mejilllas.

_-Aun no es perfecta, pero es buena. _–Murmuró Leon, como si hablara de algo sumamente serio e importante, y tomó asiento al lado de la chica. _–No te había visto en estos días._

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y otros en comprender lo que el castaño le había dicho; movió la cabeza en negativa.

_-He estado aquí. _–Murmuró apenas. _-¿Me buscabas?_

_-Todos te buscan. _–Dijo secamente.

_-Es decir que tu no lo hacías._

_-N-no es eso. _–Le tembló sutilmente la voz.

Tifa mordió la paleta, que comenzaba a derretirse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Este fic pretendía ser un One-Shoot, pero, ahora que lo leo bien, podría tener mucha continuación… ¿ustedes que dicen?

Saludos.

Ani Li L.S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts**

**La Luz**

**Capítulo II.**

Y era que Cloud no regresaba.

La vida cotidiana seguía en Radiant Garden; la gente sonreía, crecía, mejoraba… los días eran espléndidos, y las noches claras y frescas. León era de aquellos que se sentían bien durante los tranquilos días, pero ni en sueños podía pronunciar el pompos nombre del lugar… para él siempre sería Hollow Bastion.

Estaba sentado en la azotea de una casa, sintiendo la brisa fresca de una primavera… su mirada azulada se desviaba casualmente hacia la parte baja donde estaban una bella florista, de largo cabello castaño, y un vestido rosado, que vendía sus hermosas flores a los caminantes del lugar con una hermosa sonrisa tan fresca como el clima. Sin embargo, era la acompañante de la florista, una hermosa morena de largo cabello negro, la que le llamaba tanto la atención, puesto que su conversación no se había dado por terminada.

-_Un gil por tus pensamientos._

El castaño se giró un poco al escuchar aquella vocecita tan aguda; tras él estaba la ninja, que, como siempre, había aparecido de la nada y en forma silenciosa. Le miró, serio, tal como siempre él le miraba… ocultando que le había tomado por sorpresa.

_-¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó, sereno, pero sintiendo el corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho (por el susto, claro está).

-_Últimamente has estado sumamente pensativo._ –Sonrió Yuffie, con un dejo de travesura en la mirada. _–Y hablas un tanto. Antes no lo hacías… ¿es que te ha pasado algo bueno?_

_-Tal vez._ –Contestó él, dibujando media sonrisa, asustando considerablemente a la chica.

_-¡Cuenta! Anda, que me asustas._

_-Quizá… he encontrado mi luz._

Yuffie dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, con una mueca de no comprender de lo que habla. León, por su parte, se incorporó, sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón, y dirigió la azulada mirada al cielo; pronto anochecería.

_-Me voy._ –Dijo él.

_-Leon… ¡Espera!_

Sin embargo, cuando ella se incorporó, el muchacho ya se había marchado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Tif! Acomodaré las flores para mañana… ¿Te importaría guardar los canastos?_

-_¡No te preocupes, yo lo hago!_

La morena Tifa comenzó a apilar las canastas vacías en torres pequeñas, las cuales metía en una bodega cercana, mientras la castaña Aerith acomodaba más flores en cajas de plástico, preparando todo para el día siguiente. La castaña sonreía dulcemente, tarareando una canción inventada por ella misma; sin embargo, su amiga tenía en su rostro una mirada nostálgica.

"_Algun día",_ pensaba ella… en Cloud, que algún día regresaría… que seguiría su luz… pero, ahora, sentía como si su luz ya no fuese para el rubio muchacho.

_-Buenas tardes._

Tifa se estremeció por completo al escuchar aquella voz; sus manos se paralizaron, y una mueca de susto se formó en su rostro. Algunos canastos cayeron al suelo en un leve descuido.

_-Leon, hola, buenas tardes._ –Contesto Aerith desde dentro, donde acomodaba los enormes ramos de flores multicolores. _–Pensé que hoy tendrías guardia y no te veríamos._

_-He venido por Tifa._ –Dijo él, con tal seriedad que asustó a ambas._ –Hay algo que debo mostrarle._

La castaña salió del local en donde guardaba las flores, haciendo compañía a su asustada amiga; la mueca de absoluta seriedad del joven las puso tan nerviosas, al grado que Tifa pensó que algo realmente malo había sucedido.

-_¿Está tan mal?_ –Cuestionó Aerith, como si leyese el pensamiento a la morena.

_-No lo sé._ –El muchacho ladeó suavemente la cabeza._ –Por eso necesito que venga._

Tifa asintió con firmeza, aunque sus piernas estaban temblando de nerviosismo… por volver a estar cerca de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo silencio en el trayecto.

Había casi anochecido, puesto que las estrellas comenzaban a brillar apenas discretamente, y el firmamento tenía un color rojo sangre; desde el lugar donde estaban, la plataforma en donde Cloud y Sephiroth se habían enfrentado antes de desaparecer, aquél paisaje se miraba sumamente maravilloso.

_-Vaya._ –Murmuró la morena Tifa, con un dejo de nostalgia.

León permanecía tras ella, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y su Blade Gun pegada en su espalda; la observaba silenciosamente, pero visiblemente sereno. Esto inquietó mucho a la muchacha… se giró parcialmente, para ver al muchacho de reojo.

_-¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme, Leon?_

El joven desvió la azulada mirada hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-_Solo quería mostrarte esto._ –Contestó. Ella notó que su voz temblaba apenas perceptiblemente._ –Pero si te lo pedía, tú no aceptarías haber venido._

_-¿Estás admitiendo que me engañaste para traerme aquí?_ –Sonrió, divertida, al ver que Leon desviaba la mirada, haciéndose el desentendido.

_-Tal vez._

_-¿Por qué?_

El tono de voz de la muchacha se había dulcificado, cosa que lo hizo estremecer por completo; volvió a mirarla, y sintió sus mejillas arder al verla tan hermosa bajo la luz del atardecer… se le ocurrieron tantas cosas para decirle, acerca de todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, pero su voz se había marchado. ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso? El sol se estaba ocultando, pero ella se miraba tan deslumbrante…

Tenía que decirle algo, lo que fuera…

_-¿Leon?_ –Cuestionó ella, al ver la cara de nerviosismo y confusión que tenía el muchacho.

_-¿Ya piensas en mi?_ –Cuestionó él de forma ruda, haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

_-¿Cómo dices eso?_

_-Tu luz es muy brillante ahora. Pero solo yo puedo verla._

Tifa se sorprendió de escucharlo; fue en ese momento en el que Leon se le acercó, y tomándola del mentón suavemente con la mano, le incorporó el rostro y le obsequió un beso en sus labios de forma leve. El sol finalmente se había ocultado, dejando todo el lugar en penumbras; lo único que iluminaba ese beso secreto eran las luces de las estrellas, ahora más vistosas que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando Tifa comprendió que Cloud finalmente se había marchado…

Pero allí estaba Leon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

La chica no pareció comprender la pregunta.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A lo que ellos piensen de nosotros._

Dudó unos momentos antes de contestar; en Radiant Garden todos sabían que ella esperaba a Cloud, incluso Aerith… en ese momento se imaginó la cara que pondría la castaña al saberlo.

_-Supongo que… estarían impactados._ –Contestó finalmente, estremeciéndose un poco.

Sintió que Leon la rodeaba más fuerte con los brazos, en un abrazo protector; ella se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, sintiendo la cabeza del muchacho recargada suavemente en la de ella. Su abrazo le resultaba sumamente confortante, y se sentía protegida por algún motivo que no pudo comprender.

-_No tienen por qué saberlo, si no lo deseas._

Levantó un poco la mirada, buscando la de él, notando que tenía los ojos cerrados; se miraba sereno, pero podía notar que se encontraba nervioso, o emocionado, pues su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez contra el hombro de ella. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose algo animada al saber que le provocaba esa clase de sensaciones a un chico que creía tan serio.

_-¿Te parece correcto, Leon? Es decir… sería una especie de secreto._

_-¿Especie? No, sería un secreto sencillamente._

_-Hm, si, pero, ¿está bien para ti?_

_-No me molesta, mientras pueda permanecer contigo._

Lo dejó salir como si fuese algo cotidiano para él; sin embargo, ella rió, en vez de molestarse. Dio un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo hacerlo: percibió que la hermosa morena había dejado un suave beso en su mejilla, de forma sorpresiva. Era el primer beso que ella le obsequiaba.

Eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aerith estaba sumamente confusa por lo que pasaba a su alrededor; su amiga había pasado de una depresión a una extraña fase de felicidad. Estaba más brillante y bella, ágil y efusiva. Le parecía maravillosa, pero le causaba algo de curiosidad el cambio tan drástico de su amiga.

_-Tif, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno?_

Ambas acomodaban los canastos, tal como cuando Leon se apareció para llevársela, pensó la castaña. La certeza cayó sobre su cabeza en ese momento, así como la mirada escarlata de su amiga.

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ –Murmuró ella, apilando varios canastos.

"_Estaba cambiada cuando regresó con Leon"_, pensó la castaña. "_Todo fue por Leon…"_

_-¿Aerith?_ –Le llamó la morena, al notar que la castaña tenía un gesto de petrificación._ -¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Leon! _–Gritó, haciendo estremecer a su amiga. -_¡Leon! ¿Verdad?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_ –Simuló confusión, nerviosa, sintiendo cercana la sospecha de Aerith.

_-¡Fue Leon! Si, ya lo recuerdo…_

_-¿El qué?_ –Dijo una voz masculina, tras ella.

Aerith se giró, algo asustada. León estaba parado tras ella, como un espanto, y la mueca del que descubre que hablan mal de él. Después comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

_-Hola, Leon. _–Saludó la morena con una sonrisa leve.

_-¿Qué decían de mi?_ –Cuestionó rudamente el muchacho, sin cambiar un ápice el gesto de su rostro.

_-Nada malo. –_Contestó la florista, aun sin poder evitar reírse de nerviosismo.

El muchacho desvió la azulada mirada hacia Tifa, esperando respuesta, haciéndola sonrojar de nerviosismo… cuando él la miraba así, no podía evitar sentir que dentro de su estómago había una lavadora… descompuesta.

_-Para ser franca, no lo sé. Apenas había pronunciado tu nombre cuando llegaste, no dijo nada más. –_Contestó, sin malicia, notando que la atención del joven volvía a la nerviosa castaña. _–Pero no parecía ser algo malo._

_-Habla._ –Ordenó el castaño.

_-Bueno, está bien. –_Suspiró Aerith._ –Es solo que no té que Tif estaba mucho más alegre que antes, y bueno. _–Sintió ambas miradas sobre ella, expectantes, haciéndola sentir mucho más nerviosa._ –Fue cuando, hace una semana, te la llevaste para que mirara algo. Solo asumí que está contenta con lo que le mostraste._

Hubo silencio. Ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos, solo que a Leon no se le notaba tanto como a Tifa, que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios; la castaña notó que había un secreto en el aire, y comenzó a reír.

_-¿Aerith? _–Tifa comenzó a verla raro._ -¿Qué tienes?_

_-Ya se volvió loca._ –Contestó el joven.

_-¡Leon!_

_-Ya, ya, lo siento._ –Les miró, sonriendo._ –No es nada, solo me ha parecido dulce._ –Ambos muchachos la miraron con duda._ –De acuerdo, creo que ya lo he comprendido… me alegro mucho de que haya pasado, realmente, ya que ambos han cambiado para bien._

León se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"_Te he ganado, Cloud",_ pensó, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción._ "Te he vencido."_

Tifa tomó su mano de forma discreta con las de ella. En ese momento, Leon tuvo un remolino de sensaciones que se contradecían.

_-Mira._ –Murmuró ella.

Una pluma negra caía frente a los tres, muy suavemente, impulsada por la fresca brisa.

_-Qué raro._ –Musitó Aerith.

Tifa no tuvo miedo, pero Leon tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Squall realmente tenía un mal presentimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En la gran explanada, unos delicados pies tocaron el suelo; sus alas negras se desvanecieron en la delineada espalda, dejando la impresión de éstas sobre el chaleco azul celeste, que pronto fue cubierto por el largo cabello negro.

Dibujó una sonrisa leve en su blanco y juvenil rostro.

_-Te he encontrado._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yes, I'm back.

Ani Li.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts**

**La Luz.**

**Capítulo III.**

Tifa tuvo un extraño sentimiento al ver aquellas plumas que se deslizaban tranquilamente con la brisa… fue un sentimiento de repulsión. Frunció el ceño, preocupando a sus compañeros.

-_No, no es Sephiroth._ –Dijo Aerith, con un aire místico. –_Es alguien más, que no conocemos._

_-No me agrada_ –Sentenció Tifa, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente molesta._ –Es como si quisiera agredir._

La hermosa castaña no percibió eso, pero no consideró conveniente el exponerlo. Su mirada esmeralda siguió aquella pluma, que despedía una extraña aura oscura, hasta que ésta tocó el suelo; para sorpresa del trío, en el lugar donde había caído, comenzó a brotar una flor pequeña, cuyos delicados pétalos eran de un color rosa vivo.

-_Qué hermoso_. –Murmuró la chica.

León observaba, enmudecido, con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro; estaba alerta, como un gato, observando a todos lados, pero con un aire solemne. Conocía bien esa presencia, y el saber que ella finalmente le había encontrado le llenaba de una extraña desesperación, de ansias que realmente no deseaba sentir.

-_Iré a investigar_ –Dijo él, finalmente, después de un rato de silencio.

_-¿Estás seguro? _–Cuestionó Aerith.

-_Iré contigo._ –Exclamó Tifa al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

_-Estoy seguro, y no, yo iré solo._ –Suspiró, moviendo la cabeza, como si se tratara de un maestro que le negase un permiso a su alumno.

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Creo que es alguien que conozco. Si es así, no será gran problema._

Las chicas guardaron un extraño silencio, pero totalmente diferente entre ellas. La castaña lo había aceptado, pero la hermosa morena no se miraba conforme con esa respuesta.

-_Vamos, Tif._ –Aerith murmuró, y se comenzó a encaminar hacia la casa, de forma prudente.

_-Si. Ya voy._

Hubo silencio mientras la florista entraba a la casa con cierta prontitud; Tifa tenía su mirada escarlata sobre el castaño León… se miraba alerta, y realmente molesta, lo cual a él le pareció sumamente encantador.

_-¿Qué está pasando, León?_ –Ella cuestionó suavemente, pero aun así su enojo era perceptible.

-_Es mi pasado… creo que es eso._

_-Déjame ir contigo._

_-No. Si es Seifer, no quiero que te use para hacerme daño._ –"Y si es ella, no quiero que veas cómo me quiebro", pensó.

_-Quiero ayudarte…_

León rodeó el cuerpo de la chica en un fuerte y algo tosco abrazo, callando todo aquello que la chica pensaba decirle; ella estaba temblando, tal vez de frustración, pero así era como debía ser. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente sobre la cabeza de la morena, y murmuró suavemente.

_-Hasme un favor, Tif._ –Sintió que ella se había estremecido._ –Sigue brillando para mi, para poder regresar con más rapidez._

No contestó, pero sintió que ella también lo abrazaba, en un dulce y tímido roce sobre los costados de su pecho; sonrió, comenzando a sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba ya algo oscuro cuando llegó a una gran explanada, aquél mítico lugar cuyo nombre nunca recordaré, el lugar donde anteriormente se había enfrentado a la hermosa Tifa; miró alrededor, asombrado, y un intenso escalofrío le recorrió su ser por completo… el lugar estaba totalmente cubierto por aquellas pequeñas flores rosadas, pero no solo el suelo, sino también las paredes y hasta lo alto de aquellos cerros. El olor tenue se había juntado al grado de ser sofocante.

_-No te acerques más._ –Murmuró para si mismo, mareado por el olor.

Sintió unas manos finas pasar por sus brazos muy lentamente, llenándolo de un temor indescriptible; se dio media vuelta de forma rápida, y empuñó su Blade Gun en alto, a manera de defensa, despidiendo una ráfaga de viento con la afilada navaja.

Siempre supo que era ella.

Aquella hermosa y frágil chica le miraba con un gesto de sorpresa en su fino rostro… estaba tal y como la recordaba: su fino y largo cabello negro, que se había movido levemente con la ráfaga de su espada; su piel blanca como porcelana, su esbelta y delicada silueta vestida de negro y azul cielo… era como una rara pesadilla. Era su pasado que volvía de golpe, mareándolo y haciéndolo sentir enfermo… ¿o era el olor de aquellas flores?

_-Squall… al fin te he encontrado._ –Sonrió ella dulcemente, sus labios rosados eran extrañamente perfectos… hasta deseables.

León no dijo palabra alguna. Bajó la cabeza, dando un leve suspiro de resignación. Se había quebrado.

_-No tienes idea de lo que me costó el encontrarte._ –Siguió la chica, con una perturbante sonrisa. _–Pero, al fin… al fin te he encontrado…_

_-Rinoa._ –Pronunció apenas, sin bajar del todo su Blade Gun. Se sentía sumamente extraño al pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Ella se acercó y tomó su mano, que estaba sobre el mango del arma; de repente, León tuvo la visión de Tifa, sosteniéndole, tomando su mano discretamente… guardó su arma sobre su espalda, interrumpiendo el contacto que la chica tenía con él.

_-No podía quedarme_. –Dijo, sintiéndose fuerte.

_-¿Lo dices por mi…?_

_-Así es._

Ella sonrió de forma afectada.

_-¿Te he hecho daño alguna vez?_

Él le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar entre aquellas flores; su organismo le estaba fallando, se sentía muy mareado, enfermo… ¿era su pasado, o había algo en el ambiente que le hacía daño? ¿Era la misma Rinoa, el verla, el volver a escuchar su voz, lo que…?

_-Regresa por donde viniste, Rinoa_. –Dijo, fuera de si, muy mareado._ –Me quedaré aquí. Me gusta este lugar, no me perturba, y tengo aquí lo que deseo…_

_-¿Tienes a alguien más…?_

Ya no pudo más; cayó de rodillas sobre las plantas, cuyo color se hacía cada vez más intenso, sosteniéndose con ambas manos en el suelo, e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no caerse…

_-¡Squall! _–Escuchó su dulce voz._ -¿Estás bien? _–Sintió aquellas manos sobre sus hombros._ -¡Squall! ¡Dime algo!_

Después, tinieblas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba aclarando cuando despertó de golpe. Estaba mirando hacia el amanecer. Fue entonces cuando se percató que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Rinoa, y podía percibir que ella pasaba los dedos por entre sus cabellos, en leves caricias; se incorporó de inmediato, sintiéndose molesto, e _infiel_.

_-¿Qué me pasó?_ –Cuestionó, con voz ronca.

_-No lo sé, solo te desmayaste._

El joven se incorporó, moviendo la cabeza, tratando de despabilarse.

_-¡Hey! Espera, no te miras muy bien_. –Continuó la chica.

_-Tengo que salir de aquí._

Comenzó a caminar, al principio vacilante, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño; percibió el aroma de las flores, y se sintió algo enfermo. Rinoa salió tras él de inmediato.

_-¡Espérame!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado a León. Aerith amaneció fresca y alegre como todos los días, contrastando con su amiga que estaba visiblemente cansada.

_-Tif, creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar. Yo puedo encargarme de las cosas._

_-Estoy bien._

_-Leon es fuerte, no te preocupes por él._

La morena sonrió levemente.

_-Lo sé, Aerith…_

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a comenzar con el negocio de la castaña, pero la morena se detuvo de golpe, con la parda mirada en las afueras del pueblo; Aerith, curiosa, levantó la esmeralda mirada, notando a Leon acercándose a ellas apretando el paso, como si huyera; Tifa sonrió, totalmente diferente a hacía un momento, de forma animada de verlo, y en seguida caminó hacia su encuentro.

_-¡León!_

El muchacho miró que Tifa caminaba animadamente hacia él; sonrió levemente, sintiéndose sinceramente emocionado de que ella fuera a verlo, y caminó a su encuentro… su corazón se detuvo de súbito… No era eso lo que estaba planeando realmente.

_-¡Squall, espera!_

Ambos miraron a la chica que se acercaba presurosa hacia donde estaban; de pronto, a León le dio la impresión de que se encontraba atrapado entre dos mundos distintos, y mucho peor, se sentía atrapado en el tiempo: su pasado y su presente.

_-¿Squall?_ –Cuestionó muy suavemente la morena.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, e hizo un ademán por acercarse a Tifa; sin embargo, la delicada y blanca mano de Rinoa le tomó del brazo sutilmente, obligándolo a detenerse en ese instante de súbito en contra de su cabeza.

_-Hola._ –Sonrió Rinoa, al notar la presencia de la otra chica, aun sosteniendo el brazo del castaño.

Tifa se quedó anonada unos instantes, como si aquella delicada mujer fuese un extraño espejismo… después sonrió ampliamente, de forma casi perturbante, poniendo sumamente nervioso al muchacho.

_-Buenos días._ –Contestó el saludo, amable._ -¿Está todo bien?_

_-No, claro que no_ –Leon se adelantó a contestar, desafanándose del brazo de la chica._ –No encontré más que flores en ese lugar._

_-¿Seguro que es eso?_

_-He… Encontré mi pasado._

Tifa frunció el ceño. Iba a contestar, pero la espalda de Rinoa se interpuso en la visibilidad entre ambos muchachos, sacándola de quicio.

_-Regresa, Squall._ –Dijo la chica, suplicante._ –Este lugar no…_

_-Hey._ –Tifa le interrumpió.

Rinoa se giró un poco, mirando a la morena por encima del hombro.

_-El asunto no es contigo._

_-Oh vamos… es obvio que él te esta huyendo._

_-Solo está confundido… pero estoy segura de que pronto regresará conmigo, a nuestro hogar._

_-Hey, yo NUNCA dije eso_. –Leon interrumpió, al sentir la intensa mirada escarlata de la morena.

_-¡León!_

_-¡Squall!_

_-Esto está comenzando a disgustarme…_

Una llama rojiza le quemó el brazo a Tifa; la morena se llevó la mano al sitio, después de que una mueca de dolor le apareciera en el rostro, observando a la chica que acababa de atacarla. León comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pues…

_-¡Rinoa! ¿Qué haces?_ –Le gritó el muchacho, temiendo por la vida de su ex.

La gente en Radiant Garden se detuvo de sus faenas, y se abrió al ver a las dos contrincantes, y al escuchar el grito del guardián del pueblo; Tifa se colocó los guantes negros, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, y sin percatarse del movimiento del pueblo. Rinoa alzó la mirada, sonriendo con sumo orgullo al ver que su contrincante no pensaba usar algo más que el negro cuero.

-_¿Combatirás solo con tus guantes?_ –Preguntó Rinoa.

_-No necesito mucho para hacerte caer, altanera._

León mejor desvió la azulada mirada a otra parte. Rinoa comenzó a atacar con magia a Tifa, cosa que ella esquivaba con algo dificultad… la chica tenía muy buena puntería; un trueno le dio de lleno, quemándola un poco, y dejándola paralizada unos instantes, para el gusto de Rinoa.

_-Agh._ –Se quejó la morena, sin poder evitarlo.

León escuchó la voz lastimera de la chica, y no pudo evitar girarse a verla. Ella había levantado la cabeza con dificultad, y una extraña sensación se oprimió en su pecho al verla en ese estado.

_-Tifa…_

Rinoa frunció el ceño al escuchar al muchacho pronunciar aquel nombre; se preparó para lanzar un golpe mortífero con un trueno en maestro, pero la morena ya no estaba frente a ella. Desapareció en esa pequeña distracción que tuvo.

_-¿Cómo…?_

De la nada, Tifa salió a su encuentro justo frente a ella, como un fantasma, y atestó tremendo puñetazo en su rostro que la hizo deslizarse casi medio metro en el suelo, levantando una leve nube de polvo, antes de topar contra una barda, noqueada.

_-Vaya, es cierto que no ocupó más que sus guantes para poder vencerla._ –Aerith exclamó, asustando a León terriblemente, al haber aparecido a un lado de él sin aviso._ -¿Quién es ella, León?_

-Ella… se llama Rinoa Hearthlitty._ –_Pronunció, tratando de que no se le notara el susto._ –Alguien de mi pasado que no esperaba, ni quería ver._

_-Entiendo… era ella quien llegó entonces._ –Llevó la esmeralda mirada al cielo, algo pensativa, mientras su morena amiga daba un Phoenix Down a la caída._ –Entonces, era ella… Yo pensé que… tal vez había sido Cloud._

Tifa levantó la escarlata mirada al escuchar el nombre del rubio, pero fue solo inercia. No sintió tristeza o sentimiento alguno al recordarlo; se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo. Rinoa, por otro lado, se incorporó lentamente, herida en su orgullo.

_-¡Tifa! Espera. _–León se acercó a la morena.

Sin embargo, ella interrumpió su cercanía al estirar el brazo hacia él, con la mano extendida. Le había pedido que se detuviera.

_-No quiero verte ahora._ –Dijo ella, y siguió su camino.

León se quedó helado. Fue una sensación de vacío la que lo invadió de repente, su aliento le había abandonado.

_-No te vayas._ –Murmuró el muchacho, con un extraño todo de tristeza.

Aerith miraba la escena, así como Rinoa. La de vestidos azules entrecerró la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Demora, sip.

Dedicado a Tony…

Ani Li L.S.


End file.
